Walpurgis
"Do you think there is purpose in saving a life ? Lives are extinguished and rekindled anew. Like actors on a stage, they walk briefly then leave after the curtain falls. The only way out is to embrace the narration - to turn the entire world of a tragedy. This is my night, the endless night of the witch, where all pain loses purpose and just becomes another part of the show." - Walpurgis, to Serah. Walpurgis, also known as Beltane, is a powerful Witch who became Tragoedian of Nightmares. Story A Demon Born Walpurgis was once a wandering mage with great powers who stumbled upon the deserted world of Hamarta. Deciding to fix it, she used her powers to slowly allow life to return to the destroyed Plane, and attempted to create a utopia on this desolate world, building a beautiful plane and succeeding in creating a marvel. However, she had attraced the attention of the Tragoedia seed of Nightmares, who slowly corrupted her dreams, making wars, destruction and pain much more common. As Beltane was unable to stop him, she started being resented by her creations and resenting herself, adopting a nihilistic point of few and eventually committing suicide when it was too much to bear. Suicide, however, only turned her into a corrupted Divine Servant, a Tragoedian. A Demon Rises Now desperate, calling herself Walpurgis, she attempted to plunge her entire world into chaos and pain, hoping to make all pain absurd when everything is just another part of the show. She captured Serah to act as her foil and saw her wander in her endless tragedy while she unleashed the Nightmare Totem on the world and danced upon the graves of those she created, making the day repeat over and over again without an escape. However, after dozens of loops, Serah eventually managed to defeat all five Totems in a single day and even fight her on equal terms. Walpurgis called upon her full power only for Serah, her power increased by her various allies, to overpower her one final time and crush the Tragoedia seed inside her. Walpurgis fell, her curse slowly vanishing, and grievously wounded. Serah, however, took care of her and forgave her, having learned of her past through Walpurgis's lost diary. Appearance Walpurgis, as a human-like entity, is a white-haired and blue eyed young girl wearing an overcomplicated dress similar to a princess or fairy. She can also adopt a variety of monstrous ink-based forms, and a titanic upside-down version of herself as her ultimate form. Personality At first benign and desiring to help others, Walpurgis's dream of a perfect world was slowly tainted by the evils of human nature, the imperfection she slowly began to hate, turning this hate against herself to the point of committing suicide. After returning to the world as a Tragoedia, Walpurgis's bitterness and desiring for the world's evils to end made her commit said atrocities in order to make the world's pain "insignificant". After being reversed to a normal Divine Servant, Walpurgis lost most of this nihilistic view on the world and returned to her original personality, albeit with deep scars Serah swore and attempted to heal. Powers * Divine Servant Powers: As Divine Servant Walpurgis of Pisces, he possesses transcending abilities. (FOR: '''E, '''END: A, AGI: C, INT: A, MAG: A, CHA: E), befitting the cursed creator of Hamarta. * Master Manifestation: Walpurgis possesses immense powers of Manifestation, being able to create living beings from nothing and giving life back to the world of Hamarta. She can also corrupt her creations through the use of a black ink-like substance. * Shapeshifting. She can, as her Advent, shapeshift into an immense entity able to destroy universes by herself. This however makes her Tragoedia seen vulnerable. * Tragoedia Powers: She can summon the Black Sun's Zenith through sacrifices to empower herself, and possesses a natural manipulation of probabilities, easily controlling a story's narration. Storylines * Legend of Zelda : Night of the Witch features Walpurgis as a main antagonist, and the titular witch. Trivia * Both Walpurgis and Beltane are the names of pagan festivals, both associated with witchcraft in popular culture. * Her "theater" motif and name are a reference to Puella Magi Madoka Magica. * In earlier drafts of the story, Walpurgis was an Apocrypha of the Faustian "fairy tale". Category:Character Category:Divine Servant Category:Hylian Realm